1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for preserving high moisture content agricultural grains which become subject to bacterial degradation due to the high moisture content present. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for preserving such high moisture content agricultural grains by treating said grains with a specific acid/surfactant admixture.